


Of All People

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lube, No Romance, Oral Sex, Promises, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Android 18 has two thought in mind first she never thought out of all people he would be chosen for this or that krillin would be that dumb to chose him. Second how to make krillin pay for this.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Of All People

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you enjoyed, I had this one for awhile and wanted to finish it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.
> 
> All comments welcomed they all help me. Maybe there will be a second chapter if people like this first one.

rubbing her eyes with her hands 18 let out an annoyed expression she couldn't believe her idiot of a husband making a deal like that with him of all people looking at her idiot husband she saw his nervous smile and blush he would certainly pay for this when it was all over or during.

She let out a long sigh "I can't believe we're doing this"

Krillin looked nervously at his wife "I'm sorry 18 but you said whoever"

18 was irritated by her dumb husband's statement“I meant someone like Goku or hell even Vegeta" she gritted through her teeth.

"WHAT" his eyes bulged "You wanted Goku or Vegeta no way 18 that would not have been fair"

"Ugh, fine let's gets this over with" 18 opened the door to see Yamcha standing in his boxers with a dumb toothy grin that ruined into a smile. The wolf idiot as she called him was holding a box of condoms in one hand and in the other a bottle of wine.18 rolled her eyes at him still annoyed moving towards the bed her eyes twitched in anger, the two idiots had decorated the bed with chocolates and flowers surrounded by candles and other bullshit she hated. 

"So uh how do we get this started" Yamcha smiled his boner clear to all "I mean I'm down you know a blowjob, a handjob or. anything maybe anal, or even better" Yamcha spurted half-drunk getting excited he almost fell over.

"Yamcha, will you be quiet? We are doing this at 18s pace, not some orgy thing" Krillin yelled at his friend "so it will be one at a tim-" the short monk was cut off before he could finish his sentence. 

"Both at once" 18 cut Krillin off which made him scarlet red while Yamcha grinned even more if she was gonna have to do this then she wanted to get it done as fast as possible.

"WHAT!! ARE YOU NUTS I- I mean Um 18 honey are you sure" 

"Positive ''

18 walked over to Krillin leaning down she kissed him fiercely sticking her tongue in his throat she played with it while rubbing dick making him hard. pulling away 18 left a string of saliva between them, turning her attentions to Yamcha she walked over to him and grabbed the condoms out of his hand and kissed him with the same fierceness as she did her husband, the difference she was rubbing his dick through his boxers and grinding on him making Krillin feel a little jealous.

Krillin was about to speak up until 18 pulled away leaving a saliva string with Yamcha and a very happy smile too, walking towards the bed she through off the chocolates and flowers and look at both Krillin and Yamcha "take off your clothes and lay down on the bed" her voice sent a shiver up Krillin's spine as he got undress, as for Yamcha he smiled even more and though his boxers to the side and jumped on the bed with his feet hanging off the side. Krillin went to the other side of the bed to make sure there was enough space between Yamcha and himself.

"Um so who, what’s first ?" Krillin shyly asked

"Wait a minute we're doing this my way so come lay next to Yamcha on the bed," 18 said getting 2 bottles of lubes out of the dresser, she had used them with Krillin but decided this would be best for her plan. If she was gonna have to do this then she would payback Krillin back in full.

"Um what," Krillin said nervously the scarlet red overtaking his face

"IF YOU WANNA DO THIS COME LAY BY YAMCHA NOW!!!" 18 yelled 

Terrified Krillin jumped to laydown by Yamcha who himself was in his own world he didn't care what they were fighting about he was just excited that he would get to fuck 18. The idea of it made him hard and layback on the bed putting his arms behind his head like he was at the beach. 18 looked down at the two on the bed. She wanted to kill both of them but the android had asked and promised if Krillin could find one of his friends she would give him a threesome.

she thought it would be Bulma, chi chi, Goku his best friend, or even Vegeta but of all people Yamcha really when she first saw him, never did she think in a million years he would be the one chosen, rolling her eyes she saw how relaxed he was and how nervous Krillin was, 18 was irritated as she got on her knees, opening the bottle of lube she squirted out a large amount onto her hand, looking at the size difference she decides to start with smallest one first. 

Wrapping her hands around Krillin's dick she rubbed his tip and slowly began moving up and down his very long shaft, playing with his tip some more she teased him by placing her finger over his slit and making sure to grab his balls, Moving her attention to Yamcha's imp dick, she thought if he was even hard, taking his entire length was not as bad since he was nowhere big as Krillin but 18 had to say she did love his reaction feeling his body twitch and hearing his moans.

As 18 began getting into it more and more she moved her hand faster up and down Krillin's dick making sure to squeeze the monk hard loving his moans but not too hard she still wanted to save him for her revenge, but for the wolf bandit she couldn't care less bobbing her head up and down furiously, to her surprised in no time she had a mouthful of cum which made her move back a little she was used to cum in her mouth just not that fast usually she would get a warning but still she didn't mind.

Determined to get her revenge the android tried not to swallow any of the cum instead playing with it a while and eventually pushing it with her tongue to the side of her mouth, smiling she noticed her husband hadn't seen a thing or even saw the sleeping Yamcha next to him moving on her knees in between Krillin's legs she savored her moment kissing his balls and stroking him slowly while squeezing his tip.

Krillin was in paradise 18 had never used these moves before and he was loving it, opening his eyes he looked down to see his wife slowly making her way up his shaft, closing his eyes he let her to her work. The blowjobs she gave were incredible and he didn't wanna ruin it by doing anything.

Taking little peaks at Krillin she couldn't hold back her smile he didn't suspect anything or that she was planning something, continuing her kisses she made sure to keep her hand over his slit she steadily made her way up his large shaft, finally making it to his tip she could see the little bit of cum dripping from under her finger and made a mental note to do this more often. 

“OH FUCK BABY IM READY” Krillin yelled 

18 smiled getting in position kissing his tip she slowly began moving her finger off his slit watching the cum flow down.

“FUCK 18 YES IM GONNA CUM!!”

Taking his sign she quickly wrapped her mouth around his cock as it exploded in her mouth, the mixture of cum was almost too much for her. She had to keep telling herself to breathe as Krillin held her head down and made sure to push all the cream out with her tongue.

Krillin felt in paradise as he was able to cum, not able to control his instinct he grabbed 18s head and pushed it further down his member so that he was fully in her mouth he knew he would pay for it later.

“OH FUCK YES FUCK YES” Krillin yelled as he finished coming and finally let go of 18s head letting her breathe again. As she lifted her head the android swallowed the little cum that she still had in her mouth and licked the rest off with her tongue.

“Did you enjoy honey, I know I did” she said in a mischievous tone as she looked and saw Krillin's member covered in cum. she couldn't wait to tell him”

He could barely speak “I-I loved it, baby”

“HMMM good I'm glad and I'm also glad you were so open” 

“Oh yeah” getting up on his elbows he saw himself covered “Oh damn I guess I overdid it sorry I will clean that up but I thought you usually swallowed”

18 got up from her knees and walked towards the door “I do I just thought I should make an expectation for you and Yamcha” grinning evilly she grabbed the bottle of wine taking a drink to wash the taste of cum away.

Krillin was more confused by her words “What do you mean babe” grabbing the blanket to wipe his member off.

“Oh I didn't tell you”

“Tell me what? Is something wrong?”

Her smile grew wide “Oh nothing just that I didn't swallow Yamcha's load”.

“I can understand that I guess where did you spit it,” Krillin said, looking around on the floor to make sure he didn't step on it and to make Yamcha clean up his mess.

“Man he is dumb isn't he,” she thought “ If you wanna find it all I would do is look down” 

Krillin raised an eyebrow “Look down” he thought “BABE YOU MEAN THIS IS” he screamed as he finally got it.

18 busted out laughing “ABOUT TIME you noticed all that cum wasn't yours, If you wanna know I never swallowed Yamcha and decided it would be nice if you too shared also that's what you get for picking Yamcha” the androids laughter only got louder as Krillin started moving around as if he was on fire.

“GROSS 18 THAT IS SO NOT COOL” he yelled as he dashed to the bathroom to clean himself off.

She couldn't care less “Oh quit your whining it could have been worse all you got was someone else cum on your dick”

Poking his head out the bathroom door he yelled “HOW COULD IT BE WORSE”

“Tch I could have but his cum in your mouth, same as Bulma but I decided this would be good for a laugh”

“THIS IS NOT FUNNY”

“To me, it is,” 18 said in a sarcastic tone.

Krillin washed and scrubbed as hard as he could to get clean. The monk didn't notice his wife behind him. Only getting wind she was there as she wrapped her arms around him. 

Whispering in her husband's ear she used a seductive tone “You know that's my job I would have been glad to clean your large cock clean” 18s hand moved down his body teasing his dick.

The monk blushed he loved when she used dirty words like that even though he was still mad his dick betrayed him standing up as her sneaky hands inched closer and closer. His mouth at a loss for words partly due to anger and the other horniness.

The housewife smiled “are you still mad at me baby” she whispered more in his ear “how about I make it up to you”.

With broken words, he spoke “Ho- How”

She smiled turning him around getting on her knees in front of him “Well I thought sucking you dry as a good gift or maybe letting you fuck hard in that place that is only reserved for special dates like your birthday”. 18 slowly nipped at his dick while looking up at him.

“Yo- You mean”

18 shook her head in agreement “As hard as you want”

Krillin could no longer hide his smile as he felt her nip at his hardened member and at the idea of fucking her in that place was always good. “I guess I can maybe forgive you if”.

Taking his dick out her mouth she looked up at him “If what” 18 slyly said in a seductive tone, making Krillin smile and get harder.

With a cocking smile on his face Krillin spook in a cool voice “If only we can do it until you can walk and cum is oozing out you”

18 smiled “I wouldn't have any other way” her voice quickly lost as her mouth was put back to the task at hand in front of her, she was loving where this night was going.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it its not my best work but Im still going through somethings an I wanted to finish something. I can promise my next work will be better. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND THANK YOU.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @GhostlyJudge.
> 
> All comments welcomed good bad dont matter yo.


End file.
